Brevitas Amor Fabella
by xxx-shortie-xxx
Summary: This is a collection of my short stories! They are mostly romantics, I hope you enjoy them, please look inside a choose a story :P Rated T for mild language and refernce to sex scenes. All stories inside complete
1. When 2 Love 1

**A/N -** Ok, well this is my short stories collection. This is my 1st 1 into it! I hope you like it! I have had this story up as a single story before but added it to my short stories collection as I have a few of them now!So what happens when 2 love 1?

**Chapter 1 – Secret Nights**

It was Harry's Sixth year at Hogwarts and it was common knowledge that he was going out with a gorgeous 7th year girl. They had become lovers since their first meeting on September 1st. Harry understood what Cho had been going though when she had lost Cedric, 2 years previous. As Harry had last year lost his only left link to his parents. He had suffered a great loss the day Sirius Black had died.

Harry had been spending as much time with Cho as Hermione and Ron. They had been meeting up in the day and night too. They were really close and often had a good old kiss to cheer each other up when they were down, sharing tears and happiness.

But Filch had banished students from going anywhere after 7pm apart from their dormitories, common room and the library. Harry was annoyed by this as he could no longer spend any of his nights in the company of Cho. And as it was her 7th year she was busy studying for her NEWTs. They were now down to only one meeting every week and this was getting Harry very down.

He was explaining this to Ron as he was eating his dinner (Hermione was in the library as usual, she insisted in studying for the NEWTs a year early).

"You no what you should do"? Said Ron

"No" Said Harry hopefully.

"You should get out your old invisibility cloak, and go down to her dormitory and see her there."

"I doubt she would wanna risk anything for me, I mean she says she loves me, but not that much." Said Harry. Taking his stress out on the plate of mashed potato that he had just got himself.

"You'll never know if you don't ask".

"I suppose I could ask her..." Said Harry.

"Great, If she says says yes, can I come? I haven't had any fun in ages. She might even be able to bring one of her friends along for me." Came Ron's hopeful voice.

"No, sorry Ron I just don't think you will want to be there"

"Oh... I see...I don't think I wanna come any more, you wait till I tell Fred and George what you get up to when you meet Cho." Said Ron sounding excited.

"Shut it, I didn't mean that" Said Harry quietly while going very red in the face.

"Beetroot head, you gonna go and ask her or sit here growing redder every second?"

"I'm going, but only because you are annoying me"

"Bye" Said Ron happily chuckling to himself.

But what they didn't know was that someone had been watching them from the other side of the table. And she wasn't happy either.

Harry found Cho on her way out of the Great Hall from dinner.

"Cho, can I have a word" Asked Harry nervously.

"Sure, Catch you later" She shouted back to her friends.

"Sorry Harry I haven't got long I've got to got to go and revise, you no what its like."

"Yeh, well I was thinking maybe I could meet you in your dormitory tonight about 12, most people will be in bed then" He asked nervously.

"Umm... what if you get caught by Filch?"

"Oh, I can sort that out!"

"Ok, cant wait I haven't had any fun in ages what with all this revising"

"See you then. And I will need to know your password, sorry I haven't been up to see you in ages and I forgot".

"Hagnas Chet"

"Ok, thanks"

And they went their separate ways. Harry feeling considerably happier. He was going to meet Cho, tonight. I must remember to thank Ron he thought.

Harry climbed through the portrait hole to find Hermione once again buried in a book and Ron sat next to her peaking at her work and then scribbling away.

"Oh, Hi Harry" Said Hermione from behind her book

"How'd it go?" Ron asked

"Great, I am meeting her at Midnight in her common room"

"I hope your not planning another secret night out, remember the last time, you almost got caught, Harry, no." She said bossily.

"Stop moaning, its Harry going not you." Ron said to Hermione.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you get expelled Harry" And she went into one of her huffy silences.

"Lucky for some" Ron said, ignoring Hermione's huffs.

"What do you mean?" Harry said now clear that Hermione had stopped moaning.

"Well, you've got a girlfriend, but I've never even been asked out, not even by a minger" He said dully

"You should get out more, meet more people, anyway you've got Hermione!"

"She is NOT my girlfriend, I would never go out with her anyway she's to cooped up with Vicky." He said in utter disgust.

Harry chuckled.

"Come on we better get on with our homework else Hermione might moan" said Ron returning to his Transfiguration essay and becoming quiet.

The rest of the night went through slow and dully, it always did when ever you were looking forward to something. The common room was slowly emptying...

"Right I am going to bed now" Hermione said, she put down her quill, got up and went off into her dormitory.

"I think I will to" Ron said

"Ok, see you in the morning then. Bye" Harry replied

"Have a good time, Oh and don't get up to anything I wouldn't do" He said giving Harry a wink, and he departed to his dormitory.

It was 11.00pm and there were only a few people left in the common room. Harry decided to try and finish his Transfiguration essay, but he didn't know how far he would get. He was too excited.

Half an hour later he went up to his dormitory and got out his old invisibility cloak, which used to belong to his father. He covered himself with it, checked that none of him was showing in the mirror. Then went back down to the common room below.

It was now completely empty, or he thought it was. He didn't stop though. He climbed through the portrait hole and then climbed through the castle until he reached the trapdoor which led to the Ravenclaw common room.

He climbed up through the trapdoor, to find Cho sat on a big blue sofa, she hadn't noticed him, he was still covered in the cloak.

He stared at her for a couple of minutes thinking. _God, she is gorgeous. _

But then took off his cloak and walked up to her.

"Hi" He said.

"Oh, Hi" she said. Also thinking _God, he is gorgeous._ Mimicking his thoughts exactly

They truly were the most suited couple you could imagine.

Harry sat down next to Cho. He put his arm round her and softly kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him.

What Harry didn't know, was that Cho was fighting back her tears with all her might. She was staring straight into his bright green eyes, she couldn't hold it back any longer...

A single tear...

Dropped

Then another

And another

"Cho, Whats wrong?" He asked concerned

"Nothing, its just you remind me so much of Cedric". She hastily trying to brush her tears away.

He understood what she meant; he put his arms round her and gazed into her beautiful eyes...

He leaned forward and pasted his lips onto hers kissing her as if nothing else mattered.

As Harry leaned forwards onto her, she allowed herself to fall back onto the soft cushiony sofa…

* * *

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when Harry spoke again.

"Sorry Cho I am have to go" Said Harry getting up and doing up the buttons on the front of his robes.

"Ok, same time tomorrow then?" Cho had just got up too. She too was straightening out her uniform and buttoning up her robes.

"Yeh sure"

And he gave her one last kiss and was off.

**Chapter 2 – A Broken Heart**

"So how'd it go?" Said Ron later that morning.

"It was super"

"You didn't" Ron said amazed.

"I did!" Harry whispered.

"Of course he didn't Ron" Hermione snapped obviously not having heard Harry.

Harry quickly changed the subject not wanting to talk about what he got up to in the night.

* * *

It was 12pm again and Harry was once again on his way to the Ravenclaw common room to meet Cho.

He found her. Once again she was sat on the blue sofa. Every thing was wonderful, they were getting on fine, chatting, flirting, everything a normal couple would do.

But then Harry felt himself fading, he needed to hit something, something sat next to him, Cho

He bought his fist back, and punched it straight in her gorgeous face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" She screamed clutching her face in agony and starting to cry.

"Well you are kinda so annoying, and ugly and DON'T YOU DARE START CRYING AGAIN" He added as an after thought.

"OH GO AWAY... sniff... I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID... sniff... I WAS SAT THERE AND... sniff... AND, YOU HIT ME, YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO HIT GIRLS..."

The row went on for hours until finally everyone in the common room was awoken by the noise and Professor Flitwick had come down and told Harry to calm down and go to bed. By that time Cho was crying her eyes out and refusing to speak to him.

**Chapter 3 – Possessed**

Harry couldn't remember anything about the previous night, not the argument, the punch, nothing, it was as if he hadn't even been.

"How'd your meeting go then Harry?" Said Ron

"Oh, it was ok" He lied.

"Ok?" Ron replied astounded.

"I don't know its abit – "

"Harry I've been looking for you everywhere, can I have a word please" Hermione had come in looking very hot and flustered.

Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged.

"Yeh sure"

And Hermione led him out through the portrait hole.

"Lets go for a walk" she said.

"Umm... ok..."

They walked for several minutes in silence.

"What did you want to tell me, Hermione?"

"Oh well... I don't really know how to tell you this" She said nervously.

"Carry On"

"Please don't tell her I told you this!"

"Tell who?"

"Ginny, Look Harry, you know when you get back from your meeting with Cho last night and I was still down in the common room, well, shortly after you came back and had gone to your dormitory Ginny came through."

"And, it's a free world, Hermione!"

"Well, she came through and the lst thing she asked was, Where's Harry? I told her you had gone up to your dormitory. She was asking all sorts of questions about you. She said she needed to tell me something... She said she had done something terrible."

"Yes, but what's this all got to do with me?"

"Shh... I am getting there" She said impatiently.

"We sat in the corner and she told me everything. How she had been spying on you, how she had been heartbroken when she found out you had slept with Cho. She was really jealous and wanted you to notice her. To love her as you love Cho. The only way she could get you to stop looking at Cho was to make you do something, something Cho wouldn't like. She studied in the library for hours looking for a spell that could help her, but found nothing. She was sat day dreaming when it came to her she would have to use the Imperious curse. She followed you out of the common room that night, she saw you sat with Cho, and she put her spell on you. She made you hit Cho and shout at her and then sent you back to your dormitory. That's why you can't remember what you did with your time with Cho. Because Ginny was controlling you, Harry"

"What? This doesn't make any sense? How can she have done?" He asked confused!

"Harry its simple! Ginny wanted to stop Cho loving you so she could have you. So she put you on the imperious curse to make you hit Cho!"

"I hit Cho?"

"Yes Harry, You did"

"I will see you later" Said Harry and he hurried off

"No wait..."

But it was too late Harry had gone. Had he really hit Cho? He must go and say sorry. Say he didn't know what he was doing.

He searched and searched for Cho but couldn't find her anywhere. He was just about to give up hope when he turned down a corridor and found her going into the girl's toilets with one of her friends, Marietta.

He followed her in.

"Hey, you there, Harry! This is a girls bathroom, get out" It was Parvati. She tried to push Harry out.

But Harry wasn't in the mood. He shoved her hard in the stomach. She groaned gave him a dirty look and walked out.

He caught sight of Marietta staring at her reflection in the mirror, gently prodding her soft curls.

"Where's Cho?" He asked aggressively.

She pointed to a cubicle which was locked; she looked totally petrified of him, as if he was some kind of monster, he couldn't blame her though.

He walked up to the cubicle and leaned on the wall next to it waiting for Cho to come out.

He waited,

And waited,

And waited,

And waited,

And waited...

She wasn't coming out. She must be hiding from me he thought.

"Cho, I need to talk to you, I won't hurt you." He said firmly

She didn't answer

"Come out Cho, please, I really need to talk to you". He pleaded.

And still no answer.

"Cho..!"

He hammered on the door and heard the faint sound of sobs coming from a very upset Cho.

"Look, I didn't mean to hit you that night, I was under the imperious curse by... by Ginny Weasly, but I didn't know it at the time."

He could hear the laughter of the people behind him. By this time the bathroom was full of girls all staring at Harry. Peering over the heads of the people in front to get a better view.

He heard the click of a lock and it slowly opened. A crying, red - eyed Cho came out. She was staring straight into his eyes, but not with love, with hatred.

"DON'T, YOU GO BLAMING OTHER PEOPLE FOR WHAT YOU DID, YOU ALWAYS BLAME OTHER PEOPLE! I HATE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed through her tears.

"NO! LISTEN! HERMIONE TOLD ME – "

"LOOK WHY DON'T YOU GO AND GET LOVED UP WITH YOUR BELOVED HERMIONE AND DO ME A FAVOUR AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She barked.

She grabbed her bag from the floor below her, and stormed out. The heads of their audience turned with her.

"CHO...!"

But it was too late, she was gone.

The heads of the audience turned back to him as the door slammed shut behind her.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?" He shouted his temper rising for boiling point.

He stormed out the girl's toilets and bumped straight into Ron.

"Harry mate, what were you doing in there?" Ron said shocked.

"NOT NOW RON, OK?"

And he stormed straight past Ron, who looked utterly shocked. He didn't know where his feet where carrying him, he was too full of anger and hatred. He was going to kill Ginny. The stupid little brat. How could she ever think he was going to go out with her? Especially after what she had just done.

He stopped and looked up and found himself staring up at the portrait of the fat lady.

**Chapter 4 – A Price to Pay! **

He entered the common room. He was heading straight for the spiral staircase to the boys dormitories when he saw her, Ginny. Sat down looking depressed and staring moodily at the book on her lap.

He was so angry with her...

"HEY GINNY, I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY NOW! CHO WON'T TALK TO ME AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR CHILDISH BEHAIVOUR!"

She burst into tears and stood up. The common room had turned slowly silent as people broke off from their conversations to stare at Harry and the little red head.

"Harry, I am really sorry, I wasn't thinking straight –"

"YOU'VE GOT THAT RIGHT, YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T KNOW WHY I SAVED YOU FROM THAT BASALISK, BECAUSE I WISH I HADNT NOW!"

At that moment Ron came through the portrait hole, he stopped in shock staring at Harry, when he started to move.

Ron was running straight at Harry, he reached him and hit him with all his might.

"HOW hit DARE hit YOU hit SAY hit THAT hit ABOUT hit GINNY!" Ron screamed while hitting Harry in between each word.

Harry had never seen Ron this angry before.

"WELL, THAT BRATS MESSED UP MY LIFE"

"DON'T YOU CALL MY SISTER A BRAT"

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" It was Ginny she was crying her eyes out, as she looked between her angry brother and furious lover.

"NO!" Harry and Ron said together

But Ginny wedged herself in between them. And Ron hit Ginny by accident. She screamed and ran up the girls staircase. Harry thought it was a good time to leave too and stormed up to his dormitory.

He reached it and flopped down onto his bed. His heart beating so fast it was causing him agony.

He lay there and lay there, until Ron and the others came up to bed, he pretended to be asleep. But didn't sleep at all that night.

**Chapter 5 – The truth!**

Harry and Ron weren't talking to each other after the previous night. And no one had seen Ginny anywhere; they supposed she was hiding somewhere, probably crying.

Harry was on his way out of the great hall, from a lonely breakfast. When he saw Cho, he carefully tried to avoid her, but she made a direct route to him.

She grabbed his arm and Harry found himself being dragged out onto the grounds by her.

"No, Get off me Cho!" He said trying to remove his arm from her grip and avoiding her eyes.

She stopped just behind the lake. And turned Harry to face her.

Harry chanced a glimpse at her eyes, but she wasn't cold and bitter like before she smiling, the way she used to.

"Look Cho, I don't know why you are smiling but I want to apologize–"

"Shhh, let me speak, Ginny told me the truth and its me who needs to apologize, I am sorry I didn't believe you, I really love you Harry, I know I may not always show it but I do, let me prove it..."

And before Harry could get a word in edgeways she had placed her lips on his.

She bought them away, and they shared a happy smile.

And then they kissed a passionate kiss. All was well, but if they would have took there eyes upon Gryffindor tower, they would have seen a tearful Ginny staring out at them.

* * *

**A/N -** Well, what did you think? Please review and tell me. I liked that 1 i wrote it about a year ago, but I went over it and changed bits, so it should be slightly better! I hope you liked it, please review, thankyou!

**Disclaimer -** Nothing in any of the Harry Potter books belongs to me! They belong to J.K Rowling but everyone who's that!


	2. The Day I Died

**A/N - **I had already uploaded this story but as it is not very long I deleted it and added it into my selection. Again this is a dmhg fic, so if you like them read it! Hermione gets caught up in love and mysteriously dies, I kinda like it, but it's not my favourite of them! Please read..**

* * *

**

The Day I Died

I was 16 and in my 6th year of Hogwarts. It was January 16th and I was on my way down to the dungeons with my best friends Harry and Ron.

"Wonder what terrible surprise Snape has in store for us today" Said Ron Dully

"Can't be worse than last weeks" Replied Harry

* * *

Another dull potions lesson had gone by. I was on my way down the corridor listening to the continuous moans about Snape's behaviour when I heard the drawling voice of Malfoy.

"Potter, Snape would like to see you and the granger girl in his office at 6pm this evening. Wait outside until he collects you" he drawled, and then sniggering turned away.

"What was all that about" I said

"Done oh" said Ron

"Probably gonna tell me off about something else now, he can never stop, if he says one stupid lie about me, im gonna…. Gonna…. Hit him!"

"No, Harry! You don't want to get expelled, do you" I replied

"Whatever"

* * *

The day went on, like every other day. I looked at my watch and was shocked to see it was 5.50pm. So me and Harry hurried down to the dungeon. We were stood there for ages just waiting.

"How long does he take" moaned Harry

The faint found of footsteps could be heard. Coming round the corner was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

They each had the same identical smirk on their faces.

"Where is Snape?" I asked calmly

"How would I know?" He replied just as calmly.

He clicked his fingers and just like statues coming to life Crabbe and Goyle came towards us.

The short stubby fingers of Goyle grasped around my arm and before I could say another word he pulled me into the nearest classroom.

The door creaked and swung back behind us.

I tried to scream but Goyle put his hand over my mouth, he pulled me down onto the floor and tied my hands to the table leg. He got a hanky out from his pocket and stuffed it into my mouth.

It was horrible. I was just tied there, unable to move, speak, all I could do was think and panic.

Goyle just stared at me and then I heard the creak of the door again. I saw the white glistening hair, the grey cold eyes of Malfoy, come through the door.

"Thank you Goyle, you may go" he said, surprisingly calm

Goyle left the room.

He stood there in silence. Making no sound. Just watching me. An expressionless face.

He knelt down in front of me his face close to mine. His eyes wide and gazing. Swallowing me up. Taking me over. They were deep, so deep. And then he spoke. So quietly.

"Hermione, I hate to do this to you darling. But you must understand, your destiny lies with me, fate will bring us together. You will…"

His eyes were staring, almost loving. He was coming closer. I was silently screaming. His lips so close. And then it stopped. He stopped.

He vanished.

It took a while before I realized that I was no longer tied to the table leg. I slowly got up and brushed the dust off my robes.

I walked out of the room, oblivious to anything around me.

I did not understand. I thought it must have been a dream; it could not possibly be true. But how very wrong I was.

* * *

I came through the portrait hole and Harry rushed over to me.

"Hermione, there you are. What happened? I looked for you every where and I couldn't find you." Harry said

"Never mind" I muttered

"There's something the matter, RON GET HERE"

Ron came round the corner munching a chocolate frog and looking very happy about something.

"Oh, hi Hermy, what happened to you?" Said Ron merrily

"Nothing, it was nothing" I muttered again

"Anyway what are you so happy about?" I replied hastily changing subject

"Nothing, I just got Linco in a chocolate frog card!" He shouted so nearly everyone in the room looked.

"Oh, is that all? I'm going to bed" I said. I heard Ron muttering "is that all? Is that all?" as I departed.

I hardly slept that night, all I did was worry and wonder. I could not come to terms with the experience I had just had. I lay awake for hours and hours and hours. I was glad when morning came, no more dwelling on the previous night.

* * *

I was on my way down to breakfast although I didn't feel much to eating anything. But I didn't want Harry and Ron to get suspicious, so I tried to act as normal as I could without raising suspicion.

We were at the entrance to the great hall when Malfoy came out once again with Crabbe and Goyle.

At the sight of him I panicked, he scared me.

"I.. I've just remembered, I have to... have to… do some homework" I stuttered.

"Hermio-"

And I went before he could finish his sentence. I rushed up the staircase, turned the corner and stopped.

"Hello" it was Malfoy, how was it he always turned up when I didn't expect it?

I tried to get away, I really tried. But he was blocking the way ahead. He grabbed my arm and I was taken for the second time that week, into a nearby classroom. He pulled me to the back of the room. I struggled but his grip was so firm. I tried to scream but he put a hand over my mouth. I was helpless, weak.

His big eyes were gazing, boring into mine. I was losing control. I was falling deeper and deeper. I stopped struggling. All sense fading. Just his eyes nothing else... his eyes... so big... so deep. His lips touched mine….. They were soft…. very, very soft.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done years ago" He whispered

"No!" I shouted

I got up and ran, and ran, and ran, never looking back

* * *

I ran and ran until I came to my dormitory. I collapsed on my bed and burst into tears, tears of a broken heart. A broken figure. My life was falling to pieces all because of one stupid little boy, but it felt more than that, much more…

I was trying to escape from the truth, the truth with Malfoy. It seemed that this fate, destiny, was working, taking over me. I could no longer think freely, always the thought of him in my mind, I was trapped.

It took me all night to face that this truth was winning. I was falling for him, every minute taking me a step deeper, an inch further.

* * *

I didn't go to any of my lessons that day, nor to lunch, or dinner. I just stayed there on my dormitory bed, all day, all night.

When morning came, his power had taken over me. I was totally in love. No more grieving just the burning heart of a loved lover.

I got up, today was going to be good, I could feel it in the air.

The day went by and I found myself many a time dreaming about the boy who had kissed me the previous night. I was on my way down from my ancient runes class when he came round the corner, Malfoy. He had this knack of turning up near me.

"Follow me" He said

He led the way, into the nearest room. And looked up into my eyes again. His power was ruling me, his eyes demanding but loving at the same time. I felt my heart let go of all else, rising inside of me, thumping hard.

It was my time

I leant forward, and softly kissed him on the lips, they were so warm, so soft. My heart was so light, but so strong.

"I love you" He whispered gently into my ear.

"I love you too"

"I knew you would, look its here" He said.

I turned around and looked into the corner he was facing. There was a strange mist hanging around there, it was a pale shade of pink. It had a catchy look about it, so interesting, so changing, so pretty. I could stand there for hours just watching it twist and turn, reflecting the light into my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked

"Our destiny, our fate, we have almost completed, and so it takes this form, it's always been there, we've just been unable to see it. Come with me, we can complete it now." He said

He took my hand, and hand in hand we walked into the dreamy mist, our destiny.

* * *

As we entered the mist I felt a sense of excitement, something great was through the mist.

As we walked through it, the mist was becoming fainter and fainter, and I could make out the outline of beautifully straight field. It had lovely green grass that rippled in the light wind surrounding us, and reflected the bright sunset that lay before me.

We stepped out of the mist and I tasted my first breath of the fresh open air. It was cool and refreshing.

"Where are we?" I asked

He faced me and smiled. He never said a word. He took me in his arms and held me up close. It was nice there in his arms, I just stood there feeling loved and cherished, I wasn't worried I felt safe, safer than ever before.

"This is it Hermione, The End" He whispered

I didn't understand. But then I felt my feet move off the soft ground below. I was floating up and up. Still in Malfoys arms. I tried to ask what was happening but no sound would come out. I could see the ground getting further and further away. I gripped tight around him.

And to this day I remain in his arms, still flowing higher. This was my destiny, my fate, for ever I would remain there, his face blank staring into mine, I was never worried, because I loved him. You see… when you love someone nothing else matters...

* * *

**A/N - **Well, it's kind of confusing, but basically she falls in love with him, because it is her destiny, and then dies. I know its confusing, most of you will proably hate this 1, but i like it! Ok, review please!

**Disclaimer -** Anything in the J.K books belongs to her!


	3. Love Can Be A Confusing Affair

**A/N -** I previously had this story as a single one on its own, but added it to my collection, that why some of you may recognise it. I hope you enjoy it, i personally quite like it. So read it and tell me what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Love Can Be a Confusing Affair**

It was the summer holidays and Hermione had journeyed to Paris on a holiday with her parents. Hermione was exhausted she flopped down upon the comfortable bed in her holiday apartment. She looked back upon that day, her 17th birthday. It had been an exhausting action packed day, her parents had taken her skiing in the morning and then on a shop-till-you-drop-spree in the afternoon. She reluctantly pulled on her nightgown and got into the warmth of her bed. And slowly she fell into a distressing sleep...

She found herself back at home having a raging row with her parents.

"_YOUNG LADY YOU ARE THE MOST ARROGANT PERSON I HAVE EVER MET IN MY LIFE, I AM ASHAMED TO SAY THAT YOU ARE ONE OF MY OWN!" Her mother screamed_

"_But mum, I don't understand, what have I done?" Pleaded Hermione._

"_DON'T SPEAK TO ME YOU ARE MAKING ME FEEL ILL, NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER DARKEN OUR DOORSTEP AGAIN" Her mother shouted while trying to push Hermione through the door._

_Hermione struggled but eventually her mum pushed her through the door and slammed it in her face. She heard the clink of a lock from the other side of the door and then fading footsteps as her mum walked away._

_Hermione just stood their confused as question after question filled inside her, What just happened? Is mum ok? What have I done? I don't understand! All these questions bubbled up inside her already overloaded mind, until she couldn't take it any more._

She was firm with herself and decided to visit Harry and Ron and tell them of her troubles. _And she apparated on the spot._

_She appeared on the doorstep of The Burrow (The Weasly's house) as Harry was spending the summer their. She looked at where the doorbell should be and saw a button for each of the Weasly family members. She quickly pressed the button labelled Ronald and heard from inside the faint phrase "Could Ronald Please go to the door?"_

_The door creaked open and Ron and Harry emerged. The sight of them made Hermione burst into tears, she flung her arms around Ron and started pouring her heart out._

_Hermione finished and felt a sharp push in the stomach, Ron had pushed her away from him, then Harry said "Go, Away, Hermione" but it didn't sound like his voice, it was too cold and empty._

"_No! Not you to" She screamed_

_She heard the slam of a door and the clink of a lock for the second time that night as she was rejected again. She sat down on the door step and cried until her heart felt sore, she was not sure how long she had sat there but it seemed like hours._

_All she wanted was someone to come and comfort her, to tell her everything was going to be ok, someone to hold her in their arms and reassure her._

"_It's Ok Sweetie, don't cry, I am here. It will be ok"_

_Hermione looked up into the grey eyes of no other than Draco Malfoy. She flung her arms around him, unable to speak._

"Hermione dear it is time to get up" said her mum in a distant, faraway voice.

"Huh? Oh mum it's you" Hermione replied

"Yes who else would it be? Are you ok dear you look a bit perky?" asked her concerned mother.

"Yes, fine" She replied quickly.

"Well, we have got to get up now; we have got to be out of here by 11.00"

"What's the time?"

"10.10"

"Ok"

"Me and your dad will meet you in reception at 10.45, ok?"

She nodded

Her mum left the room.

Hermione lied their so confused. Why was Malfoy in my dream? He called me sweetie? He was there for me? He was the one who came to my aid? The one I have longed for? NO! It was a dream it didn't mean anything. Don't be so stupid. Malfoy is the one that makes your life hell! He called me Mudblood! NO!

She quickly got out of bed, dressed, packed her bags, and went down to reception where she met her mum and dad.

* * *

Hermione didn't receive any more dreams like the past one, she had nice peaceful dreamless nights, and she liked them like that. She tried to forget about the dream she had, had on the night of her 17th birthday. And eventually she did. 

She had been back from her Holiday in Paris for 3 weeks and it was now a week before her return to Hogwarts. She had received an owl from Harry and Ron; they were going to meet her in Diagon Alley tomorrow. Hermione hadn't told them about her dream and didn't intend to as it had been just that, a dream. She hadn't had any more dreams like it and wasn't that bothered any more.

The next day she went to Diagon Alley and met up with Harry and Ron outside Apothecary's. They got all their books, quills and robes. The day went really quick and Hermione had to drag the other two away from the new fire bolt as it was time to go home.

Before Hermione knew it she was sat on the Hogwarts express on her way back to school with all her new books. She had a nice time chatting about what she had got up to in the holidays with Ron and Harry. The journey went quick in which time she got very annoyed with Ron, who had kicked Crookshanks because he kept jumping on his lap

"He only wants to play Ron"

"No he doesn't he keeps on attacking me" said Ron in disgust.

Finally they got up to Hogwarts. They had the usual sorting ceremony and feast. Then Dumbledore stood up and introduced the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Coleridge. Then everyone went up to their dormitories for bed. Hermione got into bed expecting another dreamless night but she was very wrong...

She had the same dream as 3 weeks before; she got up to find that she had been crying in her sleep, she was very confused again about it all. She couldn't possibly feel something in her heart for Malfoy. No, she was wrong.

* * *

The next week went through quickly, but the nights were hell. She was having the same terrible dream. She hadn't told anyone about it but it was making her really nervous. She got into bed 7 nights later dreading the long night that lay waiting for her. She tried with all her might to stay awake but she couldn't manage it and she fell asleep... 

_She was lying on a dormitory bed, but it wasn't her own, she turned over, and saw the white hair of Draco Malfoy she could feel his warm breath on her skin, he had his arm round her. She was so shocked, what was she doing hear? In his bed? She slowly tried to creep away from him and go back to her own bed but he awoke. His eyelids opened and his big grey eyes bore into hers, he put a finger to his lips whispered "shhh" and went back to sleep._

Hermione awoke, she was shocked beyond shock. Why had she appeared in Malfoy's Bed? When really she had been in her own? What did all this mean?

She got up and dressed, she needed to talk to someone, but who? She needed someone who she could trust and would understand! First she thought of Harry and Ron but no, they weren't right they wouldn't understand, they were boys.

She was lost in thought when lavender came up the stairs into the girl's dormitory.

That's it she thought I will just have to tell lavender. I will ask her what she thinks...

"Lavender can I ask you something?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yeh, Sure, What?"

"I... have been... Um... Having these dreams lately... Um... About a boy... -

"Oh... one of those dreams" She butted in.

"No... Well yes in a way... Everybody turned against me and I was sat their crying and then someone who I know... one of my enemies... came up and told me it was going to be ok... He called me sweetie... And then we hugged."

"Blimey"

"But that isn't the half of it last night I had a dream and I was in his... um... bed. He awoke and put a finger to his lips and said "shhh" and then he want back to sleep. I awoke after that. What do you think it all means"

"Bloody Hell, I never thought I would see the day when Hermione Granger was having those kinds of dreams" Shrieked Lavender

"No we weren't doing anything just lying there"

"Well, isn't it obvious, you are dreaming about a boy for heavens sake, Hermione, you are in love with who ever this boy may be" says Lavender as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, before my dreams, I didn't even no I liked him, I don't see how I can, he takes the mick out of me, he hates me, I mean I have hit him before and he has called me a mudblood. How could I be in love with a boy like that?"

"Believe me Hermione you wouldn't dream something like that if you didn't feel something for the boy. I am so sorry Hermione but I am meeting Seamus so I really must go. And anyway opposites attract, everyone knows that"

"Bye"

Lavender disappeared back down the spiral staircase into the common room below.

Hermione sighed, how could I be in love with Draco? I mean Malfoy! Get a grip on yourself girl, she thought.

* * *

Hermione tried her best to forget what she felt for Malfoy, she tried to act normal but Harry and Ron where starting to notice that there was something wrong, and whenever Lavander and Parvati set eyes on her they would burst into a fit of giggles. Hermione was just on her way to the library after lunch to do a nasty potions essay; she was staring at her feet wondering what she was going to do next when she walked straight into someone. 

"Sorry" She said

It was Malfoy, he was with his to side kicks, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh look who it is, it's none other than pot heads and weasel's big tooth friend" Said Malfoy a smirk creasing up his smooth face.

Hermione hadn't expected this, he had been so kind to her in her dreams, she burst into tears and ran off.

"You go and have a good old cry you filthy mudblood" He screamed after her.

Hermione had made her way quickly to the girl's bathrooms and locked herself in a cubicle. How could she have been so stupid? Her dream was a dream, Draco isn't nice to me! He is horrible! He never has been! It wouldn't change just because you had a stupid dream, she said to herself.

Over the next 2 weeks Hermione had the same dream as she had, had before. Until one night Malfoy never fell back to sleep.

_He put a finger to his lips and whispered "shh" as he did every night._

_He then leant his body over hers, he rested his chest on top of her._

_She could see his lips coming ever closer to hers._

_She could feel his breath on her face._

_She closed her eyes in fear._

_Then she felt it._

_The softness of his lips on hers. His sweet breath. This felt wonderful. She felt the best she had felt in years. But it was all too good to last!_

Before she new it she was awake. And instead of waking up crying like the past night she had found that she had dribbled over her pillow. She wiped it away on her pajama sleeve.

She looked around everyone else was still asleep, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, she was too excited. But was it excitement that she felt?

She jumped out of bed, changed into her robes and checked the time. It was 7.00am it was 2 hours until her 1st lesson of the day, Potions.

She climbed down the spiral staircase and went straight through the portrait hole on the way to the library. She hadn't done her potions homework yet.

Time passed quickly for Hermione when her head was planted in a book. But today she couldn't seem to concentrate. After what seemed like hours she got up and made her way down to the dungeons for her potions lesson, with her least favorite teacher, Snape. Not to mention Malfoy.

She arrived outside the dungeon door. And made her way through the crowd to Harry and Ron, who were already there.

"Where have you been?" Asked Harry

"Library"

"Just for a change" Said Ron sarcastically

Just that moment Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle made their way through the crowd to where they were stood.

"Hey, Mudblood, You gonna go and cry again?" he said in his usual tone.

"Hermione? What? You never told us you had been crying?" Said Harry bewildered

"He is lying of course" She lied.

The dungeon door creaked open causing several people to jump. Snape stood in the doorway.

"Come in" He ordered

"Do not talk" He added

"Today we will be making a colour change potion. Can anybody tell me the 1st ingredient needed to make this potion?" He turned to see the only hand up was Hermione's. He used his usual technique and ignored her.

"No one"

"Please sir, the 1st item needed to make a colour change potion is a hair from the head of a mermaid" Said Hermione in her usual know-it-all-tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to be a know-it-all? Now go and fetch me that hair from my store cupboard and do make sure you don't mix it up with one of your own!" Barked Snape as the Slytherins around laughed.

"We will also be needing a powdered horn from a 9 month old unicorn, could you please fetch that for me Mr Malfoy? You can have 10 house points for doing so, atually make that 20 because Granger is in there"

Malfoy got up and entered the cupboard after Hermione. As soon as he stepped in the door swung back into place after him and locked itself.

Hermione heard someone enter and turned to see who it was and found that she was staring yet again into the big grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, its you" She said quietly. Turning her gaze instead to her hands and not daring to look up.

Malfoy appeared not to have heard her so she made her way slowly to door, she put her hand on the door knob and turned it sharply but it would not open she tuned it again but it was just as stuck as before. It appeared the Snape had put a self locking spell on the door as to stop people breaking into his store cupboard.

She explained this to Malfoy.

"Stop being such a know - it – all Granger"

He walked over to the door and pushed it, but it was just as stuck as ever.

"The know – it – all is right again!"

"Don't call me that" She mumbled

"Stop mumbling Mudblood"

Hermione walked over to an upturned bucket, and sat, she buried her face into her hands. Thoughts were flooding through her again. How would she be able to hold in her emotions from the boy she supposedly loves?

Malfoy was walking round and round. She could see his feet on the floor, he was making her nervous. He was heading straight for a box of some green liquid he was going to trip. She tried to move out of the way but she was to slow. Malfoy hit her causing her to topple backwards. She hit the floor with a bang and then felt the soft bounce of Malfoy as he fell on top.

Hermione expected Malfoy to get up and start calling her childish names again. But how very wrong she was. They lay their. Hermione couldn't see Malfoy's expression, she tried to push him off but the weight was too heavy.

Then Malfoy lifted his head up he was smiling, but not his usual smirk a different smile.

She was being hypnotized by those big grey eyes,

It was just like her dream.

She could smell his scent,

Taste his breath,

This felt right,

He was leaning closer,

She could feel his heartbeat, racing hers.

She could see his lips,

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Snape had come bursting through the door at that same moment.

"Nothing sir, I just fell." Malfoy said hastily picking himself up.

"Here's the hair" Hermione gave him the hair and got up too.

"20 points from Gryffindor, you shouldn't be lying on the floor Granger." Snape snapped.

"Sorry Sir" And Hermione hurried off. She didn't dare argue.

* * *

Hermione found she didn't like being in the company of people even her friends; she spent hours up in her dormitory day dreaming and worrying. She was sat their on her bed doing some homework when she heard a knock coming from the window. She got up and went to investigate the sound. And outside her window was a beautiful eagle owl. It had a gold collar round its neck. She opened the window and it fluttered inside. She took the letter and read the address. 

_To Hermione_

_Hogwarts_

_Tower 5_

_The girl's dormitory_

She opened the envelope and pulled out her letter, then read...

_Dear Hermione_

_I no you probably think I am a creep after what happened before._

_But I think I love you,_

_I see you in my dreams,_

_I love everything about you,_

_I know I may not show it,_

_But I didn't really understand what I felt for you until that day._

_Please reply we need to talk._

_Love Malfoy_

_xxxx_

Hermione knew she wanted to reply, she new that deep down she must feel something for Malfoy but she couldn't ever be with him. No, she didn't really want to. She couldn't imagine what everyone would say if they found out. No she was going to ignore him.

She was angry with herself for letting this happen she was so confused. That's all she was any more. She ripped up the letter and dropped the pieces on the floor.

She couldn't get her feelings straight, one moment she would go up to her dormitory and write a nice long letter back but then she would stop and screw it up. It was no good she could never be with Malfoy. Look what his father was, a death eater. He will probably go the same way. But I love him. No you don't stop being stupid, she would think.

Hermione kept herself apart from everyone as much as she could people were getting worried about her, she kept on saying she had a headache. But they would soon get suspicious. Malfoy hadn't written back asking her why she wouldn't reply. She was getting her life back to normal again, the dreams were still there. But she just ignored them.

_Until one night she found herself having a new dream she was walking, she knew where she was going, she was walking up and up a twisting staircase, until she reached a circular room. It was pitch black apart from the ray on moonlight coming through the only window._

_She shivered, the window was open and a light wind was coming through. She walked over to the window. And gazed down to the floor below, she wasn't surprised she knew he would be there, Malfoy was sat on the floor below her window smiling at her. She new what she had to do. She held tightly onto the sides of the wall as she climbed onto the window sill still staring down at the figure sat below._

_And then she jumped_

_She was in pain; she could feel sharp pain all over her. But she would be okay, Malfoy was there, he was smiling. Everything was going to be fine._

Malfoys face was drifting out of view. It was darkness and she could hear a cuckoo somewhere far off. She opened her eyes and jumped there was something white and fluffy on top of her. She sat up and saw that the same owl that Malfoy had used before was there again and that there wasn't one owl but a good 20.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do; she took the letter from the eagle owl with the gold collar and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I can't sleep,_

_I had a dream about you again,_

_You jumped from a building,_

_I really need you,_

_Meet me in the astronomy tower_

_At 12pm Tomorrow Night_

_Love Malfoy_

_xxxx_

Hermione re-read the letter through it took a while for it to sink in. Then she put it into her trunk which lay open by her bed, she didn't know why she kept it but it was special to her in some way. She picked a new owl and took the letter, it was the same. They all were.

Hermione took all the letters and stored them in her trunk. Then took all the owls, in turn, to the window where they flew off into the darkness.

She looked at her clock it was 12pm, it was exactly 24 hours before she was due to meet Malfoy in the tower. But dare she go? Look what happened last time she was alone with him. They almost kissed.

Hermione got back into bed and sat there wondering what she was going to do. Eventually she fell asleep into the first dreamless night she had, had in ages.

* * *

The day seemed like seconds in the eyes of Hermione. She was dreading the night ahead, she still didn't no whether or not to go. What could go wrong? Lots 

After what seemed like minutes she was saying goodnight to Harry and Ron and making her way up the spiral staircase to her dormitory bed.

She didn't sleep, she just sat there. Staring into space, curled up like a cat. It was exactly an hour till she was due to meet Malfoy. What should she do?

I won't go; I would be risking everything if I went. My good name could be lost. I could get expelled if caught. And what would I say to Malfoy. No I am not going she said to herself.

But I really want to. I think I do feel something for Malfoy. I wouldn't have almost kissed him if I hadn't. He likes me I know that. But what about my good name and what everyone would say.

Stuff everyone else I live my life for them. I live for Ron and Harry, for Mum and Dad. But I never live for myself. This is my chance. I should follow my heart...

Excitement flooded inside Hermione. Excitement she had never felt before, excitement that she might be loved for herself. Ok, she had been excited about things in the past but nothing like this.

She glanced at the clock; she had 15 minutes to get there. If she was going to go she better go now.

She jumped down from her bed and quietly tiptoed past the other sleeping students. Down the spiral staircase she went. Through the portrait hole. Down the corridor. And another. And another. Up the steps.

And she stopped she had reached it. Her destination. She realized at once that it was the same room as in her dream but it was different this time, in some way.

She walked over to the window sill that she had jumped from the previous night. And stared out at the grounds. They were Malfoy free tonight. She shivered although the window was not open today.

She looked down at her watch it was 10 past. He was late.

Hang on; maybe he wasn't going to come. Maybe this had been one big fix up. Maybe this was a dream to. Maybe he didn't really love her. Maybe she was going to wake up and be still on holiday.

Maybe...

She was just about to give up and go back to the dormitory when,

"You Came" It was Malfoy's Voice

"Looks like it" Hermione said but it only came out as an odd muffle.

"What's happened to your hand?"

"Oh, it was the owls that you sent me"

"Sorry, give it here"

Hermione was shocked, why did he want her hand? But she trusted him. And held it out.

He bought it up to his face a kissed it gently.

From the tip of his lips came a warm sensation and she took it back. He had some how healed it.

"Sorry I was late, it's just I bumped into Mrs Norris and I thought I be –

It was Hermione's turn this time.

She couldn't stop herself.

His eyes were so catching

She didn't care about anything, just this,

She brought her lips to his,

They had kissed,

It wasn't a dream any more,

This was for real,

Hermione and Draco stood there, joined at the lips, in the moonlight, like a painted picture.

* * *

**A/N - **So tell me what you think! This is my favourite ending I have done in my opinion, i hope you liked it. Expect another short story in about 2 - 3 weeks! If anyone has a specific couple they think would be good for a future story then please post in your review :) 

**Disclaimer - **Anything written in the Harry Potter Series does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K Rowling!


End file.
